Mistaken Identity
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Marko only wanted to buy a comic, but the Frogs had different plans.


_Disclaimer - Don't own the Lost Boys_

_This is old, like written seven months ago, so it's shit, because I sucked dick at writing the Frogs then. In fact it's just shit in general.  
_

* * *

1985

Alan and Edgar had seen him around before and, when they saw him, they had instantly deemed him to be a vampire.

He had strolled into the store, sporting a wide grin on his face, and his eyes that seemed to hold a thousand secrets, stared all around. Edgar had watched him from behind the counter, a change of expression coming upon his face. That of suspicion. His eyes had done a run over of his appearance, noting the sketchpad that was placed underneath his arm, and all the smudge marks upon his fingers. An artist so it seemed, but the thing that stood out was the bright coloured, patched, jacket he wore. What stood out even more was the red spots that were on his white t-shirt.

Alan had been nudged then, and Edgar had nodded his head in the boy's direction; who, now, was walking around the store, his eyes sparkling with something as he looked at a comic the boys couldn't see. They heard him snicker then, and it seemed to echo around the quiet store, bouncing right at them. His blonde curls bounced up and down as he moved, and his thumb hooked through the loop of his jeans. The sound of his black boots banged on the floor as he moved, and Edgar craned his neck when the boy moved around a corner, disappearing from view. He popped up on the other side of the shelf, and he tilted his head, bringing a thumb to his mouth as he looked at another comic. Alan started observing him then, taking in the jacket with a curious expression, and then to his face, noting how chalky his skin was. No, it was the eyes that caught Alan's attention.

Edgar was already pacing slightly, muttering quietly under his breath about a vampire being in their store. Alan waved a hand, telling him to stop. The response was a glare. Edgar was known to jump on the bandwagon, not think things over and, for once, Alan wanted to lead. There was something wrong with him, that was easy to see, but jumping onto things fists raised (in their case, stakes) well, Alan wasn't prepared to look like an idiot.

His blue-green eyes scanned the shelf, looking at all of the comics and, although his grin came across as happy and merry, his eyes seemed to shine with malice and poison that dripped deadly like a deciteful flower. Alan glanced at Edgar as he continued his muttering and pacing, and a small roll of the eyes came. Typical of Edgar. Alan turned back to face him.

The comic was put back down, and the boy brought his fist to his mouth, that grin widening on his bright, pink, lips. Slight paint could be seen on his hands, fingers, and cheeks, but Alan, like his brother had, didn't miss the red stain on his t-shirt. The boy, as if feeling eyes on him, suddenly looked at him. He grinned and held up his black gloved hand, and then nodded his head. Alan did nothing but stare at him in silence. The boy merely only grinned when he got no response, and he walked along the store then. His pockets rattled as he moved and not once did that cheshire cat grin slip off his lips. Alan wondered if it hurt to grin so much. He blinked when Edgar suddenly moved from around the counter, and his hand caught thin air when he went to pull him back by his jacket. It was no use. Edgar was already moving towards him, his body looking relaxed, but shoulders tense and face on alert. He took on a rambo look when he moved closer towards the boy, and Alan refrained from rolling his eyes, again. There'd be no point in pulling him back. When it came to things like this, there was no reasoning with Edgar. All Alan would get was a dark look, and possibly a punch in the gut from Edgar. Don't embarrass, Edgar. That was the one thing he knew not to do. Which, Alan had done on countless occasions, which always led to both fighting.

Now, they were going to possibly look like idiots. Sure, Alan was slightly suspicious of this boy, considering his skin was a white as the undead, and it was in a town where sunshine came down on them every day but, unlike Edgar, Alan didn't jump straight to things. He liked to observe his suspects from a distance, plan things out and think through things. No, Edgar didn't do any of these things. With him, once he suspected somebody to be a vampire, he instantly got out his weapons and attacked. On several occasions, mistaken identity, he had scared some people, got a hit, and then made the two the laughing stock of the town. Not that that didn't happen anyway, but Alan wasn't going to go through that shit again, all because of his dumb ass brother wanted to act the hero.

He continued watching from the counter and he began to look through a comic. Here we go he thought.

''Are you gonna buy something, or show off your pretty jacket all night?'' Edgar's deep voice reached Alan's ears, and the comic was put down with a small sigh. Great, he was going to look like an idiot as well now.

The boy picked up on the tone of Edgar's voice, and he put the comic he held back down onto the shelf. He turned to look at him then, and his eyes ran over his 'Macho' appearance. Amusement formed as he stared and, with that same look, his eyes moved to Edgar's face.

''I don't know...Don't you like my jacket?'' The boy grinned widely, and his voice had a teasing sound to it. ''I'm thinking of getting a comic actually.'' He picked one up. ''Vampires...''

''Hmmm'' Edgar's eyes narrowed slightly and he took it from the boys hand. ''It can come in handy...''

The boy tilted his head to the side. ''Handy, how?''

''From...'' Edgar moved closer towards him. ''Blood suckers.''

He looked at the comic and his eyes sparkled again. ''Death to all vampires...'' He looked up at Edgar, curiosity coming onto his face. It bured in his eyes. ''You believe in them?'' It didn't seem a question to Alan, as he listened in on their conversation. It was a statement. Alan moved then, and his eyes scanned the boy's appearance again as he moved close towards them. It was bright colours with him, mixed between a bad boy look. Bikers Alan thought when his eyes went from his black, caked in dirt, boots, to his pants and then back to his red stained t-shirt. A pale hand zipped it up then, causing him to look up. The boy locked eyes with him and grinned, that sparkle of the eyes coming again.

''Vampires...'' The boy laughed lightly. ''Right.''

''Things lurk in the dark in this town. I'm sure you'd know all about that.''

Alan put his hand to his forehead, really feeling like an idiot. Sure, he too thought the boy was out of the ordinary, but he wasn't prepared to make a mistake and look like one big fucking twat.

''No, I wouldn't. Santa Carla is dangerous.'' The boy took the comic from Edgar. ''Wouldn't know anything about vampires, though.''

''Here.'' Edgar pulled something from out of his pocket, and Alan didn't hide the suspicious look on his face when the boy moved back slightly. The silver cross gleamed in the light, and the boy watched it with a curious look. The grin never fell off his face, but something flashed in his eyes. Alan stood firmly behind Edgar, watching him closely, seeing all of his reactions. So far, that suspicion was rising within. His eyes were still on the cross, that curious look was still on his face, but something moved within his eyes again. Edgar looked at it too, his face full of a seriousness Alan hadn't seen him wear before. His finger flicked the cross a second later, and it began to spin on the chain, gleaming from the light that pooled down on it. It gleamed more, and Edgar moved towards the boy, holding it out towards him.

Laughter suddenly came onto his face and he held out his hand. Edgar looked down at the glove covering it, and he didn't drop into his hand like the boy was expecting. No, Edgar wanted to put it around his neck, let the cross actually touch the boys, possibly vampires, flesh. Alan moved behind him then, and he looked over his shoulder at Edgar. Discreetly, his hand went inside his jacket, holding onto the water gun just in case he decided to make a move or suddenly choose to vamp out. Suspicion increased within Alan as the boy withdrew his hand and, chewing on his thumb, kept his eyes on the cross. He moved away from them, and Alan and Edgar blocked him. Edgar stared down at him with a glower.

The grin entirely slipped off his face. ''What's your problem, kid?''

Alan moved next to Edgar. ''Nothing at all. Here, take this.'' Alan took the cross from Edgar's hand and the boy scrambled back when he went to put it around his neck.

They moved towards him then, and Alan dangled the cross at him. ''Are you afraid of this bit of...silver? It's just a cross.''

''We give them to some of our customers...protection if you will'' Edgar said and eyed the boy suspiciously.

''I'm not a religious person'' he replied and then grinned. ''I don't need a cross to protect me.''

''Is your real reason... '' They moved closer towards him. ''Perhaps you...''

Alan grabbed him. ''Are afraid of this bloodsucker!''

In a blink of an eye, Alan was on the floor, a dirty, black, boot pressed down hard on his chest. ''Stake the fiend, now, Edgar!''

Edgar charged at him, and the boy moved out of the way. He went crashing to the floor, skidding straight into the shelves of comics. They fell on top of him, and Edgar's hand shot out, pulling the creature down to the floor. The grin had completely melted off his face and a pissed off look came.

''I'm not a vampire!'' The boy stood up with an even more growing pissed off expression. ''Stupid brats. Find something better to do than pretending to be some hero''

Both stood up, and Alan jumped on his back when he made a move to leave. His arm came around his throat, and he was pushed up against the wall. A winded gasp left him, but his grip never loosened. More shelves fell down, comics flew all over the store, and shouts came from all three. Edgar ran towards the counter and dived over it, grabbing his stakes.

''Hurry the fuck up, Edgar.'' Alan panted, and then groaned when he was thrown into a shelf. ''Stake him. Stake him, now!''

Edgar charged at him and both went crashing to the floor. The stake went flying underneath one of the shelves and Alan scarmbled along the floor, trying to reach for it. Just as his hand grabbed for it, something hard came into contact with his leg. He winced and lost the grip of the stake. A hand grabbed his ankle and he was roughly pulled across the floor. Brown eyes met blue-green ones and Alan sneered when the boy flashed a smile, only his eyes told a different story. They were back malicious, dripping with poision, but they held a danger Alan hadn't seen before. It frightened him. Edgar appeared out of nowhere then, and just as he went to place the cross on the back of the boys neck, he was grabbed by the back of his jacket. Alan jumped up and dived upon the boy, so they went crashing into a shelf.

''Calm down, kiddie.''

Edgar struggled in the person's grip, a dark looking coming onto his face when he guessed it was another vamp. 'I'm being touched by a bloodsucker'' A disguted look came and he thrashed more. ''Tip boiling fucking water on me now.'' Edgar struggled more. ''Drop me now, bloodsucker!''

The person laughed wildly. ''I think I've been smoking too much shit tonight. Marko, who the hell are these guys?''

Edgar was released, and an arm came around him tightly. His eyes met a grinning face, and he snarled when he took in the person's appearance. Blonde, wild, frizzy hair all puffed up, laughing blue eyes, and one hell of a wannabe rock star look. Growling in anger, his foot came down hard on the strangers foot and he was realeased with a loud curse. He threw himself to the floor and, as his hand closed around the stake, he was dragged backwards. He yelled and tried to wriggled forwards. A laugh came and his eyes went to where Alan had fallen. He popped up from behind the fallen shelf, hand on his head. A wild look was in his eyes, and he swiftly jumped up when seeing what predicament Edgar was in. The vampire was still laughing and he didn't stop when Alan charged at him. The hand was removed from Edgar's ankle, and he watched Alan try to take the other to the floor. He bounced straight off him and fell down, landing right on Edgar who let out a groan.

''Get...'' He pushed Alan violently off him. ''The fuck off me, Alan.''

With a sneer, Alan hit Edgar. ''I was trying to help you, asshole. Next time, you can become vampire food.''

With a dark look, Edgar punched Alan on the shoulder. ''It wasn't fucking me who started all this shit.''

Alan stood up and stared down at his brother with that same sneer. ''It's never you, Edgar. It's always my fault. You were the one who fucking, as you always do, wanted to play the hero. I told you before, you...'' His words were cut off when Edgar pulled him roughly down to the ground. They began fighting then, both yelling insults at each other. Comics became crumpled and ripped as they rolled across the ground, and both forgot about the audience they had watching them. Having 'vampires' in their store didn't seem to matter anymore.

Paul laughed wildly at the sight he was seeing. ''Are you seeing this, Marko?''

''Damn, stupid, brats.'' He appeared beside Paul and dusted himself down. ''They're lucky kids are off the menu or I'd snap their pretty necks.''

Marko was crushed close to Paul. ''Heard all of this all the way from down the boardwalk. Wondering why your thoughts were so loud, not like you.'' He laughed. ''I'm so fucking glad I checked this out.'' He laughed again when Marko gave the Frogs, who were still fighting, a dark, menacing look. ''Don't be so sour, bud. They're kids, they have...Oh, I want to keep one of them. Can I?''

Marko sighed. ''Nothing ever changes with you, Paul.''

''It was worth a shot.'' He turned to look at them as they began to walk out. ''Maybe one day... Froggies'' Paul laughed.


End file.
